I promises
by TajimaLy
Summary: Pues este es el primer Fic. fuera de los mi (TobiIzu) empezando con esto que una amiga me pidió *no sabe ni por qué, es una mala escritora* En fin C: aun no lo termino, apenas llevo tres capc. pero haber que. Los Hamo


I promise~ [1]

Estaba agotado como cada día últimamente; Levantar una empresa tan grande como Senju Enterprise, Inc. era difícil aun más sin la colaboración de su hermano Hashirama quien, solo en contadas ocasiones pasaba a realizar su trabajo, un trabajo que era responsabilidad de ambos. Hashirama seguía insistiendo que sus vocación eran las artes, no los negocios como era el caso de Tobirama, recordando ello, pensó que seria mejor así, su hermano tenia ese espíritu libre e irresponsable con el que el peliblanco no quería lidiar,

—Señor, Madara Uchiha ha venido, dice que es urgente —

Suspiró siempre que Madara lo visitaba, terminaba más molesto y más estresado de lo que estaba —Konan, dile que estoy demasiado ocupado—

El tiempo pasó y la hora de al fin poder irse a casa había llegado, aflojando el nudo de su corbata gris y desabotonando dos botones de su blanca camisa, se dirigió al estacionamiento, cerca de su auto había una silueta, lamentablemente sabia de quién se trababa, suspiró mientras caminaba un poco más despacio, haciendo algo de tiempo antes de llegar con aquella persona

—No me recibiste cuñado — Madara se apoyaba en el auto

—No podía... ¿Qué quieres Madara? —

—Ya ha pasado un año Tobirama... —

—Lo sé Madara, no me olvido de ello... ¿Vendrás al cumpleaños de los gemelos? —

— ¿Después de sus insistentes llamar, sus correos acosadores y sus masajes de voz, sobre qué me harán si no voy? Yo creo que no...—

El albino no pudo evitar sonreí sus niños amaban a su tío, y en algo tan especial para ellos no podía faltar — Bien te esperaremos — mientras desactivando la alarma del auto, y se despedía del azabache con un ademán corto

— ¡Tobirama! —

— ¿Qué? —

— No lo olvides —

El Joven Senju suspiró con fastidio, mientras antes de subir, miraba como se alejaba el pelinegro, era algo tormentoso que le recordara aquella promesa, le dolía, no por que no pudiera cumplirla, si no por que era el fin del toda una vida, más sin en cambio Madara no sabia una verdad, que iba junto aquello que no dejaba de recordarle el dueño de Uchiha Enterprises; Su socio y su cuñado.  
Mientras se incorporaba al trafico de la tarde, recordaba viejos tiempos, los tiempos en los que tenia una familia, simplemente no había palabras para describir su felicidad en ella, tras haber pasado mucho para conseguirla, realmente le estremecía pensar como había terminando todo; en una terrible tragedia. Siendo interrumpido por el insistente claxon de un auto detrás de él, avanzó mientras pasaba a una dulcería, pensando en una sorpresa para sus hijos.

— Llegué— Su rostro tenia ya una cálida sonrisa, siendo recibido por el cachorro de sus hijos

— Hola yuto —

— Señor, sus hijos están en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, ha llegado un carta del colegio del niño Tenma —

— Gracias Hikari, puedes ir a descansar— Dirigiéndose a la biblioteca encontró a los gemelos haciendo sus deberes

— Buenas noches— saludo a sus hijos quienes le dirigieron una cálida sonrisa

— Hola papá— Akemi no tardó en levantarse e ir a besar la mejilla de su padre,

— Hola— El niño continúo con sus deberes

— Tenma hijo, llegó una carta de tu escuela ¿Algo que debas comentar?

La mirada del azabache pequeño se desvió fingiendo demencia ante él comentario de su padre — No —

Suspiró, recordó en como era su hijo antes — Ya hablaremos sobre eso vayamos a cenar—

La cena estuvo bastante bien, aunque bastante llena de silencio, las únicas tres personas del lugar, se enfocaron sólo en comer, hablando brevemente de lo que había sucedido en su día

— Pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno ¿Pensaron en dónde desean pasarlas?— Quizá pensar en algo menos frustrante podría logara que el tenso ambiente se liberara al menos un poco

— ¡La cabaña en los Alpes! Tenma y yo pensamos que es lo mejor

— ¿Eso piensas hijo?—

— Eso creo… no lo sé— Tenma sólo hizo un mohín como respuesta

— Aún hay tiempo, así que piénsenlo bien, por ahora... —Poniéndose de pie, sacó unas bolsas de color metálico, azul y morado — Pueden ir a sus habitaciones

Los ojos color miel, y los ojos color azabache se iluminaron, mientras iban y tomaban las bolsas con golosinas que su padre había llevado para ellos

— Tenma. Tenemos que hablar — le detuvo antes de que saliera del comedor

— ¿Sí? ...papá

— Hijo — suspiró mientras buscando las palabras para dirigirse al menor, le era difícil hablar con el, había cambiado tanto que el dolía —Dime ¿Pasa algo? —

El pequeño azabache desvió la mirada mientras sus ojos negros y profundos se humedecían cada que abría su boca para hablar — Y-Yo... ¡Lo extraño! — Soltó de golpe mientras por sus pequeñas mejillas corrían lágrimas abundantes. Inmediatamente fue abrazado por su padre, quien se contuvo de llorar sólo por su hijo

— Yo también Temna, Pero: todo estará bien créeme, que no te va a olvidar jamás y tú siempre lo llevaras en tu corazón, y en tu presencia —Tratando de animarlo, le seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras le besaba con amor la frente —Todo estará bien, lo prometo… — Te amo hijo, mucho —

— Y yo a ti papá — abrazando al cuello aun se le salía un poco las lagrimas pero el calor paternal que emanaba el albino, le era más que reconfortante. Al soltarle le sonrío mientras se dirigía a su habitación; su padre miró la carta que había dejado en un mueble junto a la entrada, tomándola la abrió mirando que era una felicitación por las excelentes calificaciones de su hijo, sonrío, al fin y al cabo había logrado que hubiera hablado con él.

Miró la hora, eran casi las 10, sus menores no asistirían al día siguiente al colegio así que tenia algo planeado para ellos. Mientras tomaba el teléfono

— Kakashi; Soy Tobirama, ve a verme mañana a la oficina... Sí, nos vemos.

•— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •

_Aquí termina el primer capitulo, en un aspecto; la tomentosa vida que debe llevar Tobirama en relación a aquella promesa que le perseguirá durante un rato_

_Espero halla sido de su agrado, además de que deseen leer la continuación, Si esto queda bien t les gusta, pensaré en escribir mas TobixMina _

_¡Janee!~._


End file.
